DESCRIPTION [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal seeks support for the fourth International Workshop on "Environmental Toxicology and Health Effects of PCBs" to be held in Zakopane, Poland in September 2006. This would be the fourth PCB workshop which has alternated every 2 years starting in 2000, between the US and Europe. The 3 previous workshops have been supported by NIEHS and have been attended by 130 to 200 participants. The stated objectives of the workshop are to 1) bring researchers together to facilitate interaction and exchange of information; 2) to generate a current collection of findings on PCBs and human health in book form; and 3) to facilitate interaction with researchers in East Europe. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]